Sick Days (working title)
by beautifulindigo
Summary: Melissa and Joey head to Princeton-Plainsborough! This is my first crossover and only my second fanfic, so please be gentle! In the house world, this takes place instead of "lucky thirteen" and since I like lucas, he will have an appearance!
1. Chapter 1

Mel Burke sat at the kitchen table at around noon with a nice cup of coffee. It was saturday, and Lennox and Ryder were off with friends,  
which meant the house was still. Around 10 minutes later, Mel's "nanny", Joe, stumbled downstairs, looking terrible. Mel eyed him curiously. His face was pale, his brown eyes  
which were weary and bloodshot, wernt sparkling with their usual amusement. He stumbled over to the fridge and got a glass of water. "Wow, Longo, you're up late.  
Did you stay up past your bedtime?" Mel quipped "Mel, im not in the mood," Joe said irrtabibly. He leaned against the fridge for support. Mel's smile dropped  
and her voice laced with concern. "Joe, you ok?" she asked. "Fine, Burke," Joe replied "Just feeling under the weather." As he said that, he leaned over the  
sink, trying to catch his breath. Mel got up from the table and walked a little closer. "You are not fine, Longo! Look at you! You need to get your butt back  
in be-" Mel was cut off by Joe dropping to the ground. Mel ran over to him and touched his forehead. "Joe, you're on fire! You need to go to the hospital!" Mel  
exclaimed. "Mel, no. please, i hate hospitals," Joe protested weakly. "Joe, you need to go," Mel insisted softly, but firmly as she helped him sit on the couch.  
"Now...stay here! I'll be right back, i'm just going to get you some ice," Mel ordered before she left the room. She came back five minutes later, only to find  
Joe sleeping uncomfortably on the couch. The sight broke her heart. She deeply cared for Joe, even though she rarely admitted it, and regularly felt his pain.  
"Oh, Joey," She whispered softly. She walked quietly over to him and shook him a little to wake him up. When she got no response, she began to panic. after  
several minutes, she finally called for an ambulance and drove to the hospital after him. When she got there, she called Lennox and Ryder. Thankfully, they  
were together, so it was easy to track them down. "Guys," Mel said hurridly when Ryder picked up the phone "Joe's sick, come to Toledo Medical Center pronto"  
They said they would be there and hung up. Joe was unconcious and Mel worriedly paced back and forth in his room. Ten minutes later, the doctor walked in.  
"I'm sorry Mrs Longo-" "Actually, it's Ms Burke. Joe's not my husband, he's just a friend," Mel interrupted. "Yes, well, Ms Burke, we ran a bunch of labs but  
we dont know what's wrong with him," the doctor stated apologetically. "Well, find out! He means a lot to me!" Mel snapped, near tears. "We are doing all we  
can, Ms Burke. We are going to transfer him to Princeton-Plansborough teaching hospital in New Jersey," the doctor explained gently. "New Jersey?" Mel  
asked, confused. "Why New Jersey?" "Because that's where legendary doctor Gregory House is. He specializes in cases like these." The doctor explained.  
"Well...ok," Mel said, still confused but understanding that this is the best way to find out what is wrong with Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

(Princeton, New Jersey)

Lisa Cuddy walked purposfully down the 4th floor corridor of Princeton-Plainsborough. She wasn't going to Greg House's office, not this time.  
She was going to James Wilson's. She stopped at the door and tried to appear as calm as possible before placing a  
calculated knock on the door. "Come in," called a voice from inside. Lisa entered. "Ok, where is he?" She asked  
authoritivley. Wilson pretended to be confused "I have no idea what you are talking about." She gave him a piercing death  
stare. "Don't be dense, James! Where is he?" She demanded again. He flinched under her cold stare, and finally cracked. "He's napping in  
exam room 6," he stated, knowing of the chewing out he was to recieve later from the 'he' they were talking about.  
Cuddy turned on her heel and took off, looking more determined than before. She got down to exam room 6 and opened the door.  
Asleep on the table, was none other than Gregory House. She sighed heavily, before slamming the door, startling him awake.  
"I've been trying to find you all morning," Cuddy exclaimed loudly. "Don't get your panties in a twist, cuddles," House quipped "I was actually  
doing my clinic duty!" "Taking a nap in the exam room doesnt count as doing clinic duty,"Cuddy said coolly "I've been looking  
for you all morning!" That's when House noticed the file in her hands. "Ah, trying to get me to take that case? sorry, boss.  
Im not interested. Unless," he waggled his eyebrows suggestivly at her. Cuddy ignored him, opened the file and began reading  
"Male, Mid thirties, presented with Nausea, dizzyness, Syncope, abdominal pain and arrhythmia. All tests came back negative, tox  
screen was clean," she read off. "Hmmm...sounds interesting but i can't take it, on the account of it's not interesting,"  
House snarked. "You are taking it!" Cuddy commanded "They are already on their way here!" "Here? where the hell are  
they from?" House inquired. "Ohio," Cuddy said simply. She then left, leaving the file with House. He threw the file on  
the table in his office, startling his team members. "Differential diganosis, people! What causes Arrhythmia, Fainting, AB Pain  
and nausea?" House asked loudly. "uh, stomach flu? food poisoning?" Foreman snarked, confused. "Very good, but that's  
apparently not an acceptable answer for the dragon lady. So go run blood tests for everything and get a history," House  
ordered, pointing at Foreman, then Taub. Resigned, the two doctors got up and went to do what they were told. "What about  
enviornmental? We should check the home." Thirteen stated after the two doctors left. "Why, Dr Hadley, are you coming  
on to me?" House said sarcastically. "Gonna be kinda hard to do that seeing as they are not from around here." "Really? Where  
are they from?" Thirteen raised an eyebrow. "Ohio, apparently" House stated. "Go with Taub to get the history" House commanded.  
Thirteen quickly obeyed, not wanting to get on her boss's bad side. House stood there for a moment in thought before taking off  
to go bug Wilson.

(AN: Sorry for any mistakes in the medical stuff, im not a doctor, nor do i want to be. i just think this idea is cool. please be nice. also, this chapter has been edited so it might not look exactly the same)


End file.
